Finale
by Holly-Wan
Summary: A dark and disturbing vignette of Anakins turn to the dark side upon the death of his beloved Angel.


**Disclaimer: **I didn't write the poem at the beginning. I also don't own Star Wars in case you didn't already know that. Ani/Padmé etc are all George's property. I 'm just playing with the Flannel One's toys for my own fun and morbid amusement. I would call this at least a PG-13, for themes and such, but there is not smut. However, some people may find death scenes a bit disturbing, and this one is tending towards the dark, as we all know where Anakin's path is. 

_Remember me with laughter_

_Don't remember me with pain_

_For life is but a moment_

_And love is not a game._

__

_So live life to its fullest_

_And rise after every fall_

_For we are masters of our fate_

_And time is master over all._

__

_And if the glass is shattered_

_Then build upon those dreams_

_The tears will be forgotten_

_although it never seems_

__

_But take time to remember_

_The friend you left behind_

_Who knew you with the honesty_

_Of a very special kind_

__

_You may no longer see me_

_In the way you used to see_

_But now I shall behave_

_for love or sympathy_

__

_And if on some downheartened day_

_When rain begins to fall_

_If thoughts of me bring only tears_

_Then don't think of me at all..._

__

_~Unknown_

__

___"What is happening to me? Why is it so dark? Where am I? I remember leaving Alderaan. I remember having to find Ani. Ani.. no, please no" _

__

__From a distance there was nothing to indicate that anything unusual or traumatic had happened. From a distance all one could see was a stone-faced young man, clothed in Jedi robes holding what looked to be a bundle of cloth. On closer inspection, however, a totally different picture emerged. The expression on the young man's face indicated that things were anything but all right. To a stranger he might have appeared almost expressionless, save for his eyes. His eyes, normally inviting pools of icy blue, had become frozen gray storm clouds, hardened into something bordering on the almost indecipherable. A lone tear on one cheek, was the only clue as to his true feelings. The bundle, no longer a shapeless form, now came into focus as having a distinctly human shape, a female human shape to be precise. He held the bundle tightly, keeping it close to his body, cradled tenderly next to his heart. Finally, unable to go on any further, the young man dropped to his knees. He gently cradled the woman in his arms almost as if she were a baby, holding her face up to his until they were touching. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but there was so much to say he didn't know where to start. 

_"No please, please, Ani, please I can't feel you, hold me please. Your holding me tighter than ever before and I can't feel you. Ani, Ani please why can't I feel you. There is so much I need to tell you. I love you so much. Just a little more time please. He doesn't know he has twins, that WE have twins. I just want a little more time. I need to reach him. I have to tell him. I just need more time." _

__

He held her close to him. Her battered face mere millimeters away from his own beaten down one, she tried to speak. But her weakened state left her barely able to form the words. She tried to tell him, that he could be okay without her, that he needed to go on, to please not be angry. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him. But somehow it never quite came out. She weakly reached up to grab his braid and wrap it around her fingers. His grip around her tightened, further and a few more tears fell down his cheek. He too had so much to say, but the words just couldn't seem to find themselves. All he could manage to get out, was a soft plaintive "no, Padme please..Angel..I need you", as he clutched her tightly to his chest. 

_"Ani please, I don't' know if you can hear me or not. I try to speak, but my mouth won't let me. I love you. I truly deeply love you. Please don't be angry, that I have to leave you. I know there is good in you, I can still feel it. , You need to go on, you need to let me go. Our children need you, I can't bare the thought that my children could ever hate their father. Please Ani, if you can hear me at all please promise me, you will let me go." _

__

__As if being directed by some unseen queue, the skies took that moment to turn to a dark crimson and a loud demonic thunderclap raged in time with angry flashes of lightening. The look on the young mans face, seemed to reflect the sky. Where a close inspection would have once revealed a hidden sadness, now there was no emotion at all. The once inviting blue pools, had become hard and froze in time, staring straight ahead, yet focused on nothing. 

_"Ani..are you there Ani? I think its time. I don't' regret a minute of it. I will love you always, come what may. But I have to go now. Ani please, remembers the good times. _

__

__At that moment, the young man reverently stood up and carried his precious bundle over to soft mossy area, and laid it down with all the gentleness of someone handling a fragile object. He carefully removed his Jedi robe and wrapped it around her. leaving only her face visisble. Then acting quickly before the rains fell, he gathered wood until he had enough to make a small funeral pyre. Then placing the body on top he took his blue lightsaber, and light the bottom. Once the fire was burning brightly against the night sky, the young man once again grabbed his blue lightsaber and proceeded to add it too the buring pyre along with all the other trappings of a Jedi. . Lastly he grabbed the braid hanging down on the side of his head, with a quick slice from a utility knife he removed it and added it to the fire. When the fire had burned itself out, the young man turned and walked away. Shortly he was created by a familiar voice. 

"Anakin...you will not turn away from me again.." 

"That name no longer holds any meaning for me" __

__


End file.
